The Center for New Crops and Plant Products (CENCAPP) will provide the leadership in botanical authentication including herbarium specimen collection, traditional botanical identification, chemical and genetic taxonomic analyses and natural product characterization for each botanical in the research in the research projects. CENCAPP will also provide assessment on the genetic diversity of each plant product when applicable, and survey commercial sources for natural products content when applicable, and identify and clinical studies. This Core will develop methods for producing for producing isotopically labeled polyphenolics. Support funds will enable the development of a strong national education component which includes development of a web-based information system for the public on Botanicals & HEALTH, development of an interactive education and computer survey program targeted to high schools, and development of a University course on Herbs and Health.